Dean's Naughty Dream
by Aleighachan
Summary: 1940 Girl!Sam dapper Dean. i though 'hey what if Sam was a Burlesque dancer' :


'Now ladies and gentlemen would you please welcome to the stage the girl you have all been waiting for! Samantha Winchester!'

The crowed came alive and roared filling the smoke filled air. A sea of men in striped suits and slicked hair. Respectable hats and dress shoes.

This was it.

Dean Smith the finest gentlemen to every breach the walls of this establishment was holed up in a corner waiting for this very moment when the love of his life graced the stage and there she was.

She was beautiful.

From her bountiful chocolate locks curled down to the small of her back to her beautiful deep green eyed accentuated nose and pink lips parted a little to reveal dazzlingly white teeth and the pinkest of tongues. His eyes drifted further down to her ample chest large creamy mounds held in by a ruby red corset with black lace a stark contrast to the paleness of her fair skin.

Further down past her elegant shoulders and toned arms pass the nip of her petite waist and curvy hips to her beautiful lace panties. Following there line, down to her shapely legs to the jet black kitten heels she wore on ever so pretty feet.

Dean was rock hard just taking her in and all she had done is strutted on stage ready for the music to cue.

Soft jazz caressed his ears and Samantha rocked her hips slowly to the music, letting the beat of the piano guide her. Her arms came up to entangle themselves in her luscious hair and she wound her hips lowering to the ground her legs slowly parting her lips pouting

The crowd went made throwing hats in there air and money of the stage but all Dean could see or hear was her. All his sense tuned in to her.

The love of his life.

But they had barely broke words.

Her legs further opened only to be shut closed and her dazzling smile dimples and all to grace her sublime face ad she bounced up and strutted in a circle swaying her hips with every step. She bent down lowering herself sticking her round bottom in the air and blew kisses to the audience and suddenly she made eye contact with Dean. She winked and turned to sway her ass. And what an ass it was, beautifully sculpted, pert yet bouncy. Dean longed to part them and sink deep into her without another thought.

She started to wrap her elegant fingers around the strings of her corset letting them gently undo all the time swaying her hair and body with the gentle jazz that played on. The corset loosened and then dropped to the floor.

Dean's heart leaped out of his chest in anticipation.

The jazz music slowly ended in a perfect cadence 'Giiive it up for Samantha Winchester!'

The crowd stood up in ovation they longed for more but Samantha simply blew the crowd a kiss over her soft shoulder and sauntered of stage only the side of one of her creamy breast to be seen. Enough to make Dean cum right there and then.

He abruptly left fully flushed and uncomfortable he ambled his way around the back of the establishment and knocked on the heavy door. An old lady with a fierce expression answered but instantly relaxed recognizing Dean's face and let him in with no question.

"Is Samantha able to talk?" Dean mumbled still very hazy from orgasm merely moment ago

"Yes sir. Won't be a moment." With that she hurriedly left.

Samantha now dressed in a silk red dressing gown and no heels padded towards the door. Dean gasped a little taking in her form yet again his cock giving a twitch of excitement.

"Oh Sir Dean I did not know it to be you, for I would have dressed much more appropriately." She blushed and tied the silk a little tighter showing her curvaceous body.

"No, what you wear now it fine." Dean smiled regaining some of his brain cells.

"So, what do you want with little old me? Samantha asked coyly with one elegant eyebrow arched up.

"I wish to take you away from here. You will never have to strip again for money. Ever." Dean looked deep into his loves eyes. "For I will look after you and tend to your every need."

Samantha threw here head back exposing her soft pale neck and laughed "Everyman who watches me ask the same thing." She looked down and glanced up through her long eyelashes "What makes you any different from any of them?" she asked quietly.

"I love you Samantha Winchester. That is the difference."

Samantha's eyes widened. She took a step back and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"How dare you mock me! You take me for a fool? She stammered out. "No sir would _ever_ love a woman like me. She added.

Dean was hurt but even more determined to have her by her side in his bed now and forever. And slightly aroused

"Sammy" Dean leaned forward.

"Don't call me that she said sharply.

"Sammy" he said again softer.

Dean gripped her tightly by the arm and dragged her in close. "I saw you wink at me while you danced what did it mean?"

Samantha took in Dean's features his sun kissed skin light smattering of freckles straight nose and pink full lips. Cropped short golden hair, and high cheek bones. She lost herself in his evergreen eyes with precious flecks of gold.

"Samantha" Dean breathed out

She came back to herself and looked down embarrassed with herself. "Yes sir."

"What did it mean" Dean asked lifting her chin up and softly locking eyes with her once more.

She blushed and averted his piercing gaze "It meant nothing sir." She whispered.

"Do not call me sir. I am Dean to you and always will be. He asserted.

"Fine _Dean"_ the name rolled so easily of her tongue "It meant… she was stuck on her words.

"Look at me Dean said calmly but Samantha could hear the strain in his voice.

She turned and saw nothing but passion and love in his eyes

I love you Samantha please come with me.

"Oh Yes Dean!"

She captured his lips for a chaste kiss but Dean deepened it capturing her surprised gasp.

"Dean Dean" she moaned against his lips. Her hand travelled down to his once hard cock again

"Yes Sam more always more."

"Dean" she panted

"Sammy yes more"

Dean Dean Dean…

DEAN WAKE UP!

Dean groggily awoke

It was a dream?

Shit! Dean thought as he felt the stickiness in his pants and his hands

He looked over to his brother who was pissed as hell and also blushing and not a woman. Damn. Wait what. What kind of dream was that to have. About your damn brother?

"Sonuva-" he ran to the bathroom and practically leaped in the shower clothes and all.

"Ill never live this down" he thought solemnly.

"If you're going to have a wet dream can I please not be in it that's all I ask for god's sake! Sam shouted from the other side of the door

Dean groaned silently.


End file.
